"All Too Quiet."
Outbreak Season 3 Episode 1- "All Too Quiet." The recap of the prior season is Double Take stood in a suit before a microphone on a stand. He clears his throat and says "Last time, on Outbreak... I've no ****ing idea. Carter?" The camera than cuts to the face of Carter Campbell, as his eyes turn white and he shows various images from the last season, like when his visions of super-powers occur. The episode opens in the atmosphere, plunging down through the night sky to show St Dunbar's hospital in the small Scottish town of Thurso. Most of the lights are off, as it is midnight, and a very small hospital. The camera zooms in through a window to show two men sat having coffee in the upstairs waiting room. One of the men is Dr Iman Shakur, met in the last season, and the other is Dominic White, a thickset, short haired, muscular man, in plumbers overalls. Dr Shakur asks Dominic, as he passes him a very hot coffee, how long it will take to fix the taps, and Dominic says that it shouldn't be more than half an hour. The Doc says he should get some reading in to pass the time, and rifles through the magazines, asking why they are always women's magazines. Dr Shakur apologises about Dominic having to come and fix the plumbing "again" and says "I'm sure this place is cursed or something." The camera then zooms outside to the five men walking up the path towards the hospital: Carter, 'Double Take', Zack, Joe and Norman (who is wearing the transmuted lead found at the end of the season in the shape of robot-like armour.) Once it is pointed out that Norman's guise is hardly going to fit in, he shows how he can use his powers to make the armour liquefy and flow inside his clothing. Carter then points out that there is nothing stopping Norman letting out his radiation, so stands back, trying to work out what is "out of cancer range." They find the hospital doors to be locked, so Joe knocks upon them. Dr Shakur registers his shock and surprise at someone appearing so late, assuming it must be a bad injury, and heads downstairs. The jovial Dominic says to call him if 'they have a problem with a leak." Shakur jokes back that the kind of leak he deals with is not something Dominic could deal with, to which Dominic laughs. Shakur opens the door to the prison escapees; Zach looks immaculate as always, as does the very 'lucky' Joe, whilst the other three are somewhat dirtier in their appearances from their esperiences at the beach, but they do not look suspicious as when they appeared at the hospital in the prior timeline, before their future selves changed their future by what they told them. Shakur says that the hospital is closed, unless they have a very severe injury to bring to him, he can't really help. Zach points to Norman, saying that he has damaged his chest, but they are not sure how badly. Shakur notes Norman's heavy breathing, noting that the injury could indeed be very seirous, so lets the men into the hospital, closing the door behind them. As the door closes, rain starts to spatter down from the sky. Roll opening credits. As the escapees enter the hospital, Shakur takes Norman off to a private room, and asks that the others wait in reception, apologising about the lack of reading material. Joe asks if he can use the toilet and Shakur explains that someone is sorting the plumbing of the taps, so he will have to check if Joe can go in. He says he will go and ask Dominic after he gets Norman comfortably onto a bed. Meanwhile, Carter and Double take sit together at one end of the waiting room, Zach and Joe at the opposite end. Zach sits down and lifts up a magazine saying "Tuxedo Weekly" upon it, whilst Joe goes through a pile and takes a gardening magazine out. Shakur asks Dominic about using the toilet and Dominic quips "fine, but don't blame me if he pisses on his hands." When Joe returns from his call of nature, Joe and Zach converse about the warnings from their future selves, Joe commenting on how stupid their future selves were in coming to them and they both agree that they think they would hate time travel, and hope that they never meet this Hamish. Outside, a figure dressed in a military containment suit, holding an assault rifle, appears at the bottom of the path leading up to the hospital.